The Legend of Red
by TheKingHHH100
Summary: Everyone knows Red, right? The protagonist of the original Pokémon games. The strongest trainer in the world. The true Pokémon Master. However, what if his story was much darker and tragic than we know? Based on Pokémon Yellow.


Hey everyone, TheKingHHH100 here! Today I bring you what may be, in my opinion at least, my best story to date. It's a bit longer than my other stories but I really like how I spaced it out and I think it's worth a reading. As always, I've checked for grammar and spelling mistakes but let me know if you find any.

Also I didn't start last fic with an Author's Note because I didn't know what to put in there, so I may not start every fic with one.

Anyways, on to the story!

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters; all rights to go to Nintendo and Game Freak.**

* * *

_Why?_

_Why me?_

_I only wanted to be the best… _

_I wanted to be a Pokémon Master since I was a child, but now… _

_Everything changed… _

_All that happened to me since… _

_All thanks to that damn Pokémon. I never should have listened to him… _

_But now there's no use in lamenting. Now I can only wait for my destiny, I can only wait until I die. I write this for everyone to understand my actions and hope that you can forgive me, because I don't want to die as a killer…_

_My name is Red and I come from Pallet Town, a little village located in the Kanto region. When I turned 10 years old, my mother allowed me to leave the town to start my own journey and become a Pokémon trainer. I needed to go to Viridian City, where I could buy Poke Balls and use them to catch my first Pokémon, but when I was leaving the town I was stopped by Professor Oak, an old man from the town that researched about Pokémon at his lab._

_"__Wait, Red! Don't go out! Wild Pokémon live in the tall grass of this route!" he said. At that very moment, a wild Pikachu, a Pokémon that is similar to a yellow mouse with red cheeks and that can generate electricity at will, came running at us. Professor Oak threw a Poke Ball at it and managed to catch it. He then told me to follow him to his lab._

_When we arrived at the lab, I saw that his grandson, and my rival, Blue was also there. He was the same age as me but more arrogant and less friendly. Professor Oak showed us a Poke Ball that was on his desk and said that it contained a Pokémon he was going to give me so I could start my journey, but Blue snatched the Poke Ball away from my hands and said that he wanted the Pokémon for himself. Professor Oak scolded him for his selfishness, telling him he was going to give him another Pokémon anyways, but since he wanted that Pokémon, he decided to give me the Pikachu he had caught earlier. It wasn't the Pokémon that I expected to be honest, I was hoping I could get a Charmander as my starter, but when I let Pikachu out of his Poke Ball, he looked at me in the eyes and saluted me with an energetic "Pikaaa!"_

_I still remember that day, the happiness I felt at looking at him and realizing that he was my very first Pokémon. We would come to bond very close after that, although that was three years ago. When I got ready to leave the lab, Blue challenged me to a Pokémon battle, to which of course I accepted. After a while, my Pikachu managed to beat the Pokémon he had taken, an Eevee, in a hard fought battle. My chest got full of pride after our victory and I felt really satisfied at teaching Blue a lesson. After the battle, I tried to return Pikachu to his Poke Ball, but he got out of it and Professor Oak explained that some Pokémon didn't like being kept inside Poke Balls. I decided to always carry him with me._

_We started our journey towards Viridian City, not without first saying goodbye to my mother. When I talked with her, she told me with tears in her eyes "Take care Red, good luck and come back when you have become Champion!" We then hugged before I left. The first site I went was the Pokémon Center followed by the Poke Mart. In the latter one, an employee asked me if I could deliver an important package to Professor Oak back at Pallet Town. I accepted since the distance was short and took less than a few hours traveling between both cities. When I gave Professor Oak his package, he opened it up and showed me a device he called 'Pokédex' and told me that it was a virtual encyclopedia that could automatically register information about the Pokémon I would see during my journey. He gave it to me asking to complete it for him._

_I went back to Viridian City, intending to challenge the first Gym over there, but an old man told me that the Gym was closed for an undefined time. That gave me a little bit of relief, since I knew that the Gym Leader had strong Ground-type Pokémon, which were immune to my Pikachu's electric attacks. So I decided to try my luck at the Pewter City Gym, but before I could go there I had to go through the Viridian Forest. There I found a wild Pidgeotto, which I easily defeated with Pikachu and managed to catch it. I was very excited since this was the first Pokémon I had caught. After a lot of training, I managed to defeat the Pewter City Gym Leader, Brock, and his Rock-type Pokémon, an Onix, which was really hard since it was immune to Pikachu's Thunder Shock, which was his strongest attack at the time._

_After defeating Brock, I made my way towards Mt. Moon, where I had to face a criminal organization called Team Rocket that was trying to steal fossils there. I managed to stop them and went out to Cerulean City afterwards. There I met a girl that worked in a house where she took care of Pokémon that were abandoned or hurt. After seeing how good friends Pikachu and I were and how I took care of him, she decided to give me a Bulbasaur she had been tending. Then, while I was going up the bridge at the north path of the town, a young boy stopped me and asked me if I could take care of his Charmander. According to him, he hadn't raised it well and wanted to give his Charmander to someone that could train it better than he did. I accepted without a doubt and promised to raise it well. After that, I managed to defeat the Gym Leader Misty and her Pokémon, Staryu and Starmie, thanks to Pikachu and Bulbasaur._

_Then I went to Vermillion City and managed to defeat Lt. Surge and his Raichu, though it was a close battle. After that a police officer gave me another Pokémon, a Squirtle. Apparently, the Squirtle didn't have a trainer that took care of him and was always causing mischief, so the officer gave it to me in hope of getting it straight. With that I had all three starters of the Kanto region on my team. I couldn't believe my luck. That same night I decided to send Pidgeotto to Professor Oak's lab using the PC's Storage System, since I thought that with this four Pokémon I would manage well and Pidgeotto could help Professor Oak to catch wild Pokémon for his investigations._

_A couple of months later I had my full team: Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Lapras and Snorlax. I had collected seven out of the eights Gym badges from the Kanto region. I went to Viridian City to win my final badge at the Viridian Gym and, much to my surprise, the Gym leader there was none other than Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket who I had defeated a few weeks ago at Silph Co.'s headquarters. I managed to defeat him and his Ground-type Pokémon and he told me that he would disband Team Rocket before giving me the badge._

_I was very excited that I would finally be able to compete at the Pokémon League. I made my way through Victory Road towards the Indigo Plateau, where I challenged the Elite 4. The battles were really hard, but I managed to get to the last member, Lance. I managed to defeat him and his Dragon-type Pokémon, but after the battle he told me: "Sorry kid, if you had arrived five minutes earlier you would have been champion, but you have one more challenge ahead. You have to face another trainer! His name is… Blue! He beat the Elite Four before you. He is the real Pokémon League champion!"_

_I got dumbstruck for a moment. I couldn't believe it… Blue, my rival since we were five years old, champion?! I had no choice but to fight him. After a hard fought battle, Pikachu managed to defeat his now evolved Flareon with a Thunderbolt. Then Professor Oak appeared and told me: "Congratulations Red! You're the new Pokémon League champion!" I started jumping around like a maniac while I heard Professor Oak scold Blue, telling him something about treating his Pokémon with trust and love. _

_Pikachu jumped at me and I hugged him. I told him: "We did it Pikachu! We're the bests! We're the strongest in all of Kanto!" and he responded with an energetic "Pikaaa!" I got out of the Indigo Plateau running, I rode Charizard and flown back to Pallet Town. I entered home screaming: "Mom! Mom, I did it! I'm the champion! I'm the best!"_

_Two weeks after that, when I got up, Professor Oak called me. He told me to meet him at his lab right now and that he had a mission only I could do. I went to his lab and he explained to me that, before disbanding Team Rocket, Giovanni had created a Pokémon for himself but it had escaped. Its name was Mewtwo and it was extremely powerful. He told me where it was and, without thinking it twice, I went there. I found it at Cerulean Cave._

_He looked at me and spoke with telepathy: "I know who you are and what you want, but I don't intend to let you catch me, so get out of here!" to which I responded with: "I won't leave without you, Mewtwo!" He glared at me, but I could feel as if it was smiling. "You got some guts, but I, just like you, love battling!"_

_After saying that, Mewtwo shot a powerful Psycho Cut towards me, but Charizard came out of his Poke Ball to defend me. The battle was intense and it seemed almost lost, Mewtwo was more powerful, but when Charizard was about to faint after a Psychic attack I shouted: "Charizard, Blast Burn!" Charizard must have learned that attack at the very moment, since he hadn't used it before. He shot the most powerful Fire-type attack at Mewtwo, who received the full impact and fainted. I threw a Poke Ball at him and managed to catch it._

_I got away from there and went back to Pallet Town. Professor Oak was astonished. After analyzing the Genetic Pokémon, he told me that it was now mine and that I should take care of it. He gave me its Poke Ball back and just after I went out of the lab, Mewtwo emerged from it without me letting him out. He said: "What have you won with this? You really think you are strong?" He then pushed me to the ground. "You'll never be the best! You are nothing more than a weak pathetic child!"_

_That night I couldn't sleep, I could only think about Mewtwo's words. The next day I decided to become stronger, I went out and battled every trainer that I saw, every time I battled more and more recklessly. I managed to catch the Legendary Birds: Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres, but didn't use them in battle. I wanted my team to become stronger. Eventually, I started attacking trainers after I beat them._

_One day, Blue confronted me. "Have you gone crazy or what?! How can you attack people you idiot?!_

_ "__Get lost." I simply responded._

_"__No. I'm going to stop you on your tracks!" he said._

_ "__I already beat you!" I laughed at him. _

_"__I don't care." he glared at me with a determined face._

_We battled and I beat him just like at the Pokémon League. When I beat him, I ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on him. After a moment of hesitation he gave it a full shock and Blue dropped to the ground unconscious. I thought he was dead._

_The next day, the police raided my house. They had come to arrest me for the intent of murder Blue. My mother couldn't believe it. I wasn't intending on surrender, I had fought too much to end on jail. Pikachu got on my shoulder, like he always did, and I got down the stairs, released Charizard and ordered him to use Flamethrower on the cops. None of them survived. _

_My mother was crying. I told her: "Sorry mom, but I'm leaving and I don't think I'm going to return. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I love you." I rode on Charizard and flew to the frontier, to a place where no one would find me: Mount Silver. Only the strongest Pokémon trainers were allowed there and only a few managed to get to the top. Thanks to Blastoise and Venusaur I had water and fruits to drink and eat respectively, and Charizard protected me from the cold._

_When word spread out, hundreds of trainers wanted to come to Mount Silver. A lot of them died, some from frozen from the sheer cold and others being eaten by the wild Ursaring. Only one of them got to the top: Blue. _

_"__Why did you do it?" he asked me._

_At that very moment, I realized what I had done and started crying. I only wanted to be the best… and ended up crazy. I killed twenty cops, attacked thousands of trainers and almost killed my friend Blue. Even if he always had been a jerk to me, he tried to stop me and after I almost killed him, he got to the world's highest place to talk with me, without holding any grudges._

_I got up and released Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres. My greed made me catch the three Legendary Birds that control the elements, that is something that it should never been done. I told them to fly back to their origin places and that they were free. They nodded and flew until I lost sight of them._

_Then Agatha, a member of the Elite 4, appeared. "Do you regret your actions?" she asked me._

_ "__Yes." I responded. _

_"__So you know that you deserve a punishment?" she said. _

_"__Sure."_

_She then took out her Gengar and ordered to use Curse on me. A dark aura surrounded me and she said: "Now you are a living dead. You won't be able to escape from here until someone defeats you in a battle. You don't need to eat or drink to live, because you aren't alive." _

_With that, Agatha left and Blue said: "I'm sorry Red, this shouldn't have ended this way. I will never forget you." Blue then flew away on his Pidgeot._

_I called Pikachu and apologized to him. He only did what I told him to… though asking for forgiveness won't help me. I'm cursed. My legend says that I'm the strongest trainer in the world, but that's no use. I'll only be free when someone defeats me. Then and only then I will be able to return to be what I should have been: a thirteen years old boy that lives with his mother at home. When that happens, I'll stop being a legend, I'll stop being the best trainer in the world, I'll stop being… champion._


End file.
